May the Force be with you
by Excalibursoul
Summary: Revan comes back to life after the events of the old republic to a the galaxy four thousand years later and very little seems to have changed. Hoping to cover all the movies both original and prequels and the force unleashed. Sith Assassin Revan also gender bent you've been warned
1. Chapter 1

Revan had become one with the force as the saying goes he reached perfect balance between his light side and dark side they just needed to separate for a time thinking back on it he really hadn't a clue about any of it. He had theories about how it all worked but midi chlorinions and what not just wasn't the force it wasn't some microscopic organism with scientific study no it was vast it was well the force and no matter what label you gave it the force would always be a mystery. There were those who were more gifted in the force both from the Sith and Jedi and yet the principal was always the same control over ones emotions. Jedi believe that they need to keep a tight control over it not let it sway you for fear of falling to the dark side and there was truth in it but Revan believed that your emotions could fuel the force. Sith believed that their anger and hate was the way to go but they were wrong as well though those emotions were strong things like love and happiness could aid you better in the long run. If you let your hate be the only thing that you draw on then you will lose sight of your true goal in life emperors believe if they are in control it will answer all your questions. But there are Sith who existed who did not believe in conquest such ideals were hardly worth following instead knowledge old and new was their pursuit if the Jedi would ask such individuals what they discovered think of the knowledge to be gained. But the Jedi would never allow for it the dark side was taint it was evil but was it really when Revan fell to the dark side he didn't really hate anything there was fear that the galaxy wasn't ready and that he needed to make it ready. So he attacked with conquest being his motivation and yet the dark side held secrets some of which he was just beginning to understand before well the love of his life interrupted him. Revan though could understand emotions and feel them normally something like that was rare it was a dark side ability he found and Kreia helped with the reading of surface thoughts. Jedi and Sith guard all their secrets well but surface thoughts weren't really anything to major and to listen to what was going on and then see things clearly. Revan got so good he was doing it unconsciously it was like breathing Malak never paid it much attention he had more or less allowed the dark side to fuel his anger and hate. Revan saw as more of understanding something new so he schooled his emotions for a time when he was brought back however he was for lack of a better term free to feel and do as he saw fit. He drank, gambled and raced his swoop that was when it hit him he could be anyone now not just a Jedi but somebody who just was flawed of course the 'Jedi space princess' Canderous' words not his always scolded him for it. Scourge was probably right Revan didn't have a hope in hell of beating the emperor the fact he was so wrapped up with his son being born it did not help so when he was betrayed a surface thought a stray one from Scourge came and Revan knew the future was assured.

Then a tug is felt and it feels like he's back at the foundry and then the star forge it's like stray energies from both complexes have latched on he should have destroyed those facilities when he had the chance. He feels the force begin to push him to some unknown destination, no he knows where it is he's being sent Tatoonie a hellhole that he'd rather wipe the stink off his boots right now right up there with nar shaddaa. Then a tornado of the force wraps it's self around him dark and light colliding and hitting each other then dissipating into the ether and then an almighty explosion. Opening his eyes while lying on his back staring up at the sun.

"Ow what a ride." His voice was childlike higher though and he was completely naked looking down he realized why his voice was higher. It was gone and in it's place was lady parts by estimations Revan had become a ten year old girl. Not good he was or for the better part she was out in the middle of a freaking desert and on a planet run by the hutts along with desert people he/she needed to change the situation first thing a city then clothes and next income. Revan was going to let the force guide her until she heard it a ship above her head a sleek thing made of silver must have been a royals ship she was no ebon hawk that's for sure. Hiding behind a rock yeah no way was she going to explain this she used the force to cloak herself. The craft opened and out stepped a Jedi a consular by the looks of it feeling a bit deeper a knight was on board the ship too Revan saw a creature with the Jedi she didn't recognize it but it's name was Jar Jar Binks and the thing was well not so bright. Then what would have to be the ships captain and a handmaiden game up to the Jedi. Revan was close enough to hear them.

"Her majesty wants to know how the natives survive out here so she's sending her handmaiden Padme." the man speaks and that's when Revan caught wind of all of their surface thoughts that wasn't queen Amidala's Handmaiden it was Amidala herself.

Qui Gon agreed reluctantly he wasn't an idiot so deciding to keep an eye on them just to see where this led. While following the trio Revan felt it a force wielder lived in that city well this was going to be fun and then the tell tale sign of a Sith made it's way to the planet well that was just great not like there weren't enough problems. Kreia would probably tell her to manipulate the situation so she wouldn't need to venture into the city but Revan was always curious. How had the force grown over the years. Ah same hellhole different day she snagged some clothes from a cleaner nothing that would be missed and quickly changed into brown trousers and a white shirt. That's when she came face to face with Qui Gon Jin who was looking at the girl with a very knowing glint in his eye.

"It's impressive that you managed to mask yourself off from me however I could hear your breathing from your hiding spot in the rocks." Qui Gon informed her.

"Liar you could not hear my breathing you must have spotted me somewhere along the trail." Revan spoke triumphantly.

"You accusing a Jedi of lying." Qui Gon had a good feel of this child a mixture of dark and light inside her as if she were more a shade of gray than anything was she a Sith who abandoned the teachings in pursuit of the light no she was to young.

"I know for a fact that I"m one of the best users of force cloak and I know I wasn't breathing that hard." She rolled her eyes, Padme thought the child somewhat arrogant but something of good one to talk with.

"Were too." Qui Gon turned on his heels knowing the child was not far behind as she fell into step the group made their way to a dingy little shop run by a swindler or that's what his surface thoughts gave off. Qui Gon was currently the midst of negotiation which was not going as well that's when the feeling got closer the Force was telling Revan that a Force Sensitive was here or quite a very powerful Jedi equal to her right now actually her force abilities seemed to be around the level when she was in the wars. A boy steps out around Revan's age well at least Qui Gon would get something for all the trouble he was having from the shop owner.

"Jar Jar don't touch that." Revan said to Jar Jar whose gaze landed on a small droid that was huddled up in a dormant position. Qui Gon looked over at the droid and Jar Jar who then looked over at Revan come to think of it he didn't know the girls name for that matter.

"We should continue this outside." Qui Gon said to the small alien with leathery wings that kept it in the air with a nose that went out then drooped down. "You three keep an eye on him." Qui Gon went out the back with alien.

"So what's your name." Padme decided to ask the little girl.

"Don't have one." Revan responded truthfully was Revan even her really her name or was it a moniker from the Sith she kept.

"How can you not have a name didn't your parents give you one." Anakin asked.

"Don't have those either." Both Anakin and Padme looked at the girl uncomfortably to not have a name or parents was something they both couldn't imagine. There was almost no sense of identity with her.

"Well how about Valin Star from now on." Padme had given the girl a name hoping she would have a sense of self. The newly named Valin just shrugged her shoulders inside she felt at peace with the Force.

Qui Gon came back a few minutes later with no real results for all his troubles so the little Alien was playing hard ball well if Revan had her old body he'd show that Alien a thing or two.

"Same hellhole different day." Valin muttered.

Outside a sandstorm seemed to be brewing oh how life liked to throw curve balls no way in hell were they going to make it to the ship in time. The only thing they could do was find a dwelling that would accept their currency or offered from the generosity of their heart they're doomed. As they trekked Jar Jar had once again landed himself in trouble with one who used his hands as his feet and his feet as his hands guess getting surprised by flying food wasn't for the hot headed alien. Anakin came in and saved the day as they talked there was something of a rivalry between the two what with Anakin being a pod racer Valin wondered if it was anything like swoop bike racing in the day. They made it just as the storm was starting to kick in at Anakin's house it was a pleasant little dwelling being inside a wall. Anakin's mom came over to greet her son and the strangers whom he brought home Valin looked at the already set table she didn't really want to burden anyone she was used to doing it herself. She had friends yes but she'd always help them in a pinch but needing help made her feel vulnerable Kreia always said not to let herself be seen as week. Valin bowed her head in defeat what could she do now she was turned into a ten year old girl one who had a grasp of the Force but she needed to relearn all her skills Force Heal and Force Drain were two skills she kept as they both saved her more times than she can count.

The meal went as expected Jar Jar was to good at getting into trouble as his tongue lept out of his mouth to snag some fruit on the table the next time Qui Gon snatched the tongue before letting Jar Jar know not to do it again.

"So are you a Jedi I saw your laser sword and all." Anakin asked Qui Gon.

"I am in fact." Qui Gon answered.

"What he's trying to say for lack of foresight is that yes he is a Jedi however he needs to better see things that are right in front of him." Valin rolled her eyes at the elder Jedi he was to stiff for her liking even Bastilla was a bit of fun even though she said she hated it Revan's teasing was somewhat pleasant.

"And what foresight am I lacking young one." Qui Gon asked wondering where this conversation was going.

"Simple he wants a story from your youth is what he was implying to." Valin smiled at the elder Jedi.

"Being a Jedi isn't about stories and fanciful tales of battle it is about discipline and hard work something you should look into now that I think about it your more like a Mandalorean."

"How'd you guess yes my bloodline is quite easily traced back to them as I came from a sub clan."

"What are Mandaloreans." Padme asked.

"Simple they are a warrior sect of people who believe honour and glory can be found in fighting or challenging someone however they are not to be taken lightly." Qui Gon said.

"True however what you lacked to say is that at one point in time did the Mandalorean's make the whole Galaxy tremble before them." Valin spoke with fire she knew what being a Mandalorean was.

"The Jedi stopped them however." Qui Gon looked at the girl who stared back.

"You mean Revan did."

"Whose Revan." Anakin asked them hoping the two would drop this matter for now.

"Uh maybe another time I'll explain who he was." Qui Gon admits to Valin who caught his meaning.

As the night came upon them Valin fell into a very comfortable sleep as did Jar Jar, Anakin and Padme, Anakin's mother outside however Qui Gon was explaining his findings in Force Sensitives to his apprentice.

"One's quite gifted in the Force however the girl I'm afraid she's a Mandalorean who is quite strong in the Force." Qui Gon informed.

"Master this is the highest Midi-Cholorion count I have ever seen and did you say that the girl was a Mandalorean that's going to be trouble." Obi Wan knew about Mandalorean's from studying the archives.

"She's quite passionate about her people but I can see the hurt in her eyes as if she's lived through some terrible moment." Anakin's mother spoke to Qui Gon.

"She's a fighter I can see it in her eyes as well but Mandalorean's being what they are is something to worry about she might be so steeped in their beliefs that it'll be hard to train her."

"I think she knows more than she let's on."

"I pray not."


	2. Chapter 2

Revan woke early in order to get some practice in she began throwing a few jabs an upper cut then dodging to her left followed by a haymaker and ducking under the invisible opponent. While she did this Qui Gon was watching her as she moved she never stayed in one area to long always ducking and weaving and making herself as hard to hit as possible however she was aslo throwing in punches and kicks in order to make her opponent off balance. Once in a while she would back off reassess the situation and move back. She wasn't one for over all flash and was more focused on efficiency and brutality not saying she was a brute far from it.

"Somebodies up early I wonder if that's what Mandalorean's teach their children." Anakin's mother was watching the girl.

"From the moment the can learn to fight that is how Mandalorean's are." Qui Gon observed the girl a minute longer before she called the practice over and walked in the house.

"He Valin why are you all sweaty and stuff." Padme greeted the girl.

"Oh well you know I was just practicing some moves good to know I can still enjoy it." Valin smiled brightly.

"Anakin's working on his pod racer today the one he's going to enter the race in."

"The one where all our hopes lie on him." Valin knew in her heart what the old Jedi was going to do the Jedi Council would never stand for it.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing anyways I should get cleaned up I have a feeling today is going to be eventful." Valin." left with a twinkle in her eye she was going to become strong again she almost severed her connection to the force but when she was brought back but now her powers were starting to come back. She'd relearn to be a Jedi or a Sith after she was assured she would begin researching the force and all it's secrets she doubted she would unlock them all but she was tired of conquest. It was time to do something enjoyable with her life.

Anakin had finished tinkering with his pod racer and was prepared to get in the drivers seat when that grudge holding alien walked up to gloat about a victory yet to be earned.

"You will regret the day when you raced against me." He spoke in his language.

"Only idiots and fools gloat before anything is assured your defeat is inevitable." Valin spoke in the Alien's tongue.

"Valin when did you learn his language." Padme spoke she was surprised anybody would learn a language that fast.

"I asked C3P0 to teach me." Valin sighed remembering her own homicidal android that called everybody but her a meatbag. C3P0 had his charms but he just wasn't HK-47.

"Oh okay so what do you think Anakin's chances are."

"He's got this one in the bag." Valin said as she walked off.

They were all in their seats waiting for the race to start Valin got a read on everybody's thoughts and they all were betting on one racer or another most were going to Anakin's rival on the race track. Valin never bothered to learn his name no real point he'd only piss her off more than he already did. Nobody was really betting on Anakin well except for Valin and all it took was selling herself to slavery kind of she hacked a registry and made herself an available slave that would be wagered on the race. 50,000 credits is what she's worth. The race started and the racers were off except for one guy who looked like he was having a bit of trouble with his pod then all engines took off in separate directions in a comical fashion. Well one down she supposed. The other racers all had accidents along the track no surprise the race was fixed from the get go but that made gambling all the more fun for her. Cause she won no matter what. Soon it was down to Anakin and his rival he was having a bit of trouble but he fixed it and was good to go. Pulling ahead the little sabotage done to his pod racer was his rivals undoing as his pod racer suffered it's own accident with Anakin winning the race.

Revan was to collect her winnings from a Twilek in a dark area away from the crowd first thing she noticed he wasn't there well he was as he snuck up and snapped a shock collar around her neck.

"Looks like I collected myself a slave." The Twilek said with lecherous smile. "You will learn your place you little shit." He then gave Valin a shock for her to be more compliant which was the wrong move when Valin threw her hand out commanding the force to push the Twilek he slammed into a wall breaking his neck. Checking the pad he had Revan got an idea whose to say the dark lord of the Sith had not returned disinformation and misleading truth's sure would give the Sith some pause. Typing in the registry Valin Star owned by Darth Revan dark lord of the Sith. It'd take a few minutes but by the time people would think twice about touching her and now that 50,000 credits. The swindler only had 15,000 he never had any intention of paying the full price well 15,000 would just have to do.

Qui Gon was not happy about the latest news he was hearing it apparently was revolving around some girl who was owned by a dark lord of the Sith it never gave his name. The people were to scared to mess with a Sith, a Jedi was all for diplomacy but piss off a Sith and well you'd better pray for a quick death. That's when he saw Valin walking up with a shock collar around her neck.

"Seems your old master found you." Qui Gon was scanning the area.

"Only a hired hand actually he's much to busy to come himself however you don't have to worry about him now." Valin sighed.

"Alright but if you see him you come and get me okay." Qui Gon looked at the girl with what she would guess as protectiveness it made her feel happy for some reason.

"Sure will." Valin's smile was a bit sad until Qui Gon ruffled her hair.

"Why are you wearing a slave collar Valin." Anakin asked.

"My old master has somewhat found me however you don't need to worry he hasn't shown up yet anyways we have to get the hell out of here I can sense him drawing near." Valin looked worried.

"Who who can you sense." Qui Gon asked the girl.

"A Sith has to be an apprentice his connection isn't the greatest and by the amount of anger and hate he's giving off I'd say he knows your here Qui Gon." Valin kept scanning the area.

"You sense others connection to the Force." Qui Gon quirked an eyebrow.

"Among other things now let's make haste please Qui Gon." Valin did not know why she was acting like this a scared little girl right now it was pathetic she was Revan, she was Jedi turned Sith turned Jedi, she was scared for the first time she felt scared. She wanted to find someplace to hide to bury her head and sob but she couldn't do that she had to be useful otherwise why would anyone bother with her.

They made it to the ship in time to see the Sith it was a Zabrak of all the things that had to be out here. Lighting there lightsabers Maul and Qui Gon stared each other down before Maul made the first strike with Qui Gon blocking.

Valin, Anakin, and Padme all made there ways onto the ship as the thing began to lift into the air.

Qui Gon knew when to call the duel off so he threw one last attack at his opponent and then leapt into the closing docking ramp.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't we." Valin Smiled at the elder Jedi.

"You think he's mad." Valin didn't need to read his mind to know who Qui Gon was talking about.

"Oh he's absolutely fuming right now."

Maul was standing before his master and he did not look happy but before anything else his master noticed his apprentice look somewhat confused about some thing.

"Is there something on your mind my apprentice." Sidious asked.

"Is there another Sith I do not know about one called Darth Revan." Maul looked his master in the eye.

"Not to my knowledge such news is new to me where did you here this."

"Inside the city there is a human slave who is supposed to be owned by Sith, she is Force sensitive."

"What is this Slave's name."

"Her name is Valin Star."

"Bring me this slave she will be able to shed some light on this new development." Sidious dismissed himself now this could be problematic Revan was a legend among Sith and Jedi both if he has returned he could undo the entire plan altogether. However maybe Valin Star was his new apprentice such an acquisition was not to be passed up the knowledge she had was invaluable.

 **Alright I think I need to make this one a joint project with someone so if anyone wants to help me write this you are all welcome to suffer my terrible grammar and just letting you know the dark side does not have anymore cookies at this time they are all gone. So I once again I think I need help so give me shout if you want to.**

 **Till next time.**


End file.
